


A deserved justice for such greed.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assasination, Knight!Daichi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince!Sugawara, Royalty! AU, Whumptober 2018, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Sugawara, Prince of Karasuno, has long since warned his loyal knight and wonderful boyfriend Daichi not to trust his father.The king was incompetent, selfish, and above all, greedy.Suga decided to give his father his just desserts.





	A deserved justice for such greed.

_“Don’t trust my father, Daichi. A man like that doesn’t belong on the throne.”_

The Prince’s words were as haunting at 17 as they were at 14, and as Daichi readied himself for a day of guard duty, he knew Suga’s word was true.

The King was greedy, impulsive, irrational, and had no cares for his people. The surrounding villages and towns were being choked by tax, a lack of medical care, and death from the many wars the King embarked on.

But the King did not only mistreat his people. The proof of his behaviour was much closer to home. Children forced to act as unpaid servants, beaten and punished for the slightest thing wrong. It was the youngest who got the worst of it, the older children trained to obey.

He’d seen 9 year old Kageyama whacked with a thin bamboo stick until there were welts on his arm, all for tripping in a hallway. He’d seen Yamaguchi, the same age, locked in a tower with no windows or company for three weeks because he dropped a pot.

Tsukishima, 10 years old, had been forbidden eating three days because ‘his hair was too bright’. For the same reason, Yachi had been made to walk through the rose maze, over a carpet of thorns barefoot. 

The only child ‘servant’ Daichi had never seen harmed was Hinata, and that was only because the boy was too fast to be caught, and knew all the secret passages around the castle. 

“Daiiiichi, I can see you thinking too hard from here~.” He turns around to see elegant robes of silk and florals, a hairpiece adorned with jewels and crystals, and gentle makeup that accentuates natural features.

Sugawara Koushi is a Prince of fox-like cunning and beauty, gliding across the hallways effortlessly as he has been taught his whole life. He hides a small giggle behind his fan as Daichi stares wordlessly, blushing.

“Daichi~.” 

“Your- Your Highness! You are not scheduled to be up for another five minutes, how- how long have you been wandering the castle _unguarded_?” Suga rolls his eyes, but he knows Daichi is strict on protocol after that one time Suga was almost assassinated.

Almost.

He’d got them before they could get him, a thin but unbreakable blade hidden in his fan, and a dagger inside his royal kimono. Not to mention that Ennoshita, a 15 year old who frequently broke into the castle, had taught Sugawara how to decapitate someone with a single strip of material.

“Just because you can’t _see_ my companion, doesn’t mean I’m alone.” Daichi knows exactly who Suga means in a split second and quickly steps to the side to avoid being grabbed from behind, Nishinoya dropping from the ceiling, one of the wooden slats now askew.

“Aw man, I was so close!”

“Maybe next time, Noya.”

“You bet! See ya later, Your Highness!” Daichi stares deadpan at Suga as he waves Nishinoya away, sleeve hiding his hand with how long it is, and Noya leaps back into the ceiling with a ‘hup!’, skittering away.

“You have _got_ to stop encouraging them.”

“Absolutely not, my noble warrior. I will raise them to be the happiest little murderers they can be.” 

“Stop! Making! The children! Murderers!” Suga raises his eyebrows, smirking dangerously.

“Is that any way to speak to your Prince?”

“No, but it’s certainly the way to talk to my out-of-control, bloodthirsty, _reckless_ boyfriend.” Laughing openly, Sugawara hides a blush of his own behind his fan, stepping slightly closer to press a flower he’d collected from the gardens behind Daichi’s ear.

“How I wish we could be together officially…” Gently, Daichi pulls Suga into him and presses a soft kiss to his temple before murmuring into his ear, aware that Suga holds onto him like a lifeline.

“His Majesty would never allow it.” Holding Suga like this, Daichi misses the way his eyes shadow over with darkness, expression dropping into nothing less than petty spite.

“For as long as he is alive, yes…” Like someone has clicked their fingers, Suga pulls back with a bright smile, creases at the edge of his eyes and dimples on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Daichi. Our day will come~.” The knight softly chuckles, stepping backwards to give Suga breathing room and to indicate it’s time for their duties to begin. When the day begins, they are not boyfriends. They are a Prince and his loyal guardian.

As such, the day beings with breakfast, followed by mannerisms classes, taught by Takeda-sensei, and archery taught by Ukai-sensei. Both are good men, and Suga approves of them completely because of they hatred they fester for his father, the King.

Partially because they’ve seen better leadership skills in insects, but also because they’re the ones who make sure the children are all safely tucked away in their barracks at night. Takeda and Ukai had seen the horrors of physical punishment, the lasting trauma of being locked away, and the nightmares that tormented the young ones even in their sleep.

After archery, Suga is tested on his etiquette, and then trained for the ritual dance he must complete at the Shrine every year, despite the fact he could perform it flawlessly by 6 years old. A quick stop for lunch in the gardens sees Suga feed the koi in the pond, crossing the bridge and waiting for falling leaves to land on his hair.

It’s an ordinary day, and Daichi trails behind Suga constantly, always tense and on guard for any attacks. He only ever relaxes when they take the horses out for a ride, stablehand Tanaka adding weapons to all secret compartments on the saddles, and instructs them on which fields are safest to travel today.

Daichi has always loved Suga. But he has never loved him more than when they race across open fields on horseback, free and wild and laughing like there was nothing to care about, no worries they could ever have, and no responsibilities.

At sunset, they lay on their backs on a grassy hill, watching as the sky shifts colours, content to just exist in this moment, together.

“Daichi?” Rolling onto his side with a small ‘hm?’, Daichi meets Suga’s eyes, swimming with happiness.

“I want to do this everyday with you.”

“We already do, Suga~.”

“ _Without_ the fear of my father finding out.”

“... Ah.” Slowly, Daichi reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Suga’s. 

“We’ll be okay. We’ve gotten this far, we can take whatever His Majesty throws at us..” Suga smiles, assured by his love, but then sits up, gazing over the village in the distance.

“But how much more can _they_ take, Daichi? They’re dying. All those good, innocent people. No countryman deserves to be executed by the fault of his King.” Daichi looks back up at the sky, clouds drifting by in golden and pink shades.

“When you become King… You’ll fix it. I know you will.” Suga laughs brightly, spinning around to face Daichi and cups his face with his hands, making sure to squish Daichi’s cheeks.

“You’re going to get accused of treason if you keep talking like that before he’s dead!”

“That’s why I save these words for you, and you alone.” This time, it’s Suga’s turn to blush. He feels warm and fuzzy, like everything is okay in this moment and will continue to be okay for a long time. A cold breeze whipping up leaves around them breaks them out of their silent eye contact.

“We must return, your Highness… Dinner will be served shortly, and you know how the King gets if you are late…”

“He can lick the mud and horse shit off my boot.”

“Koushi!” Suga laughs again, this time with a cackle, and Daichi can’t help but laugh with him. They stand together, sharing a sweet kiss in the fading light of the sunset, and ride their horses back towards the keep.

Daichi has no idea the expression on Suga’s face is as cold as the wind that hit them earlier, and as calmly enraged as a general on a battlefield. Suga has plans, ones that Daichi has no need to know about. He smoothes over his facial expression when he sees shy, sweet Yachi waiting for him at the gates.

“Yacchan~.”

“Your Highness! His Majesty awaits you in the dining hall!” Proud of her for not stuttering, Suga pats her on the head and slides her a hard-boiled sweet from his robe. Her eyes sparkle like stars, and Daichi grins as he passes by too.

When Suga enters the dining hall, there is no triumphant fanfare, nor friendly addressing from the King’s guards, or from the King himself. He is just a Prince, after all. Daichi pulls out his usual chair, and Suga seats himself elegantly, waiting for the plates to be served.

They arrive one by one, and it’s only as the servants retreat that the King finally speaks to his son.

“How is your training going?”

“It is adequate, father.”

“Have you prepared for the Kyudo competition?”

“Yes, father.”

“I expect you to come first. The Aobajousai Prince must be taken down a notch.”

“King, father. He rose to the throne not many weeks ago.” If there is bite in Suga’s tone, it is intentionally. Aobajousai is an allied Kingdom of theirs, and Suga is on good terms with Oikawa, who was crowned in a regal but conservative ceremony, as not to waste the taxes of his people. 

The King’s legendary anger erupts, lunging across the table to sweep his arm violently and knock an entire bowl of rice into his son’s lap, coating Suga with grains of rice all over. The Prince does not even flinch, unlike Daichi.

“... Would you like some rice, Majesty?” Composed, though his face is devoid of emotion and eyes sharp yet dull, Suga rises from his chair to spoon some of the rice mixture onto his father’s plate, if only to please the man. No one noticed his slip something in from his long, drooping sleeves.

They eat in silence. Silence, until a cough shatters it. More coughing follows, choking, and the call for someone to call a medic. Sugawara continues eating calmly as everything falls into chaos around him, and Daichi is torn between going to help the choking King, or leading Suga away from the scene that _should_ distress him.

Instead, Suga sips at a glass of plum sake and pats a handkerchief over his lips. Daichi catches on immediately, leaning in and hissing in Suga’s ear.

“You _poisoned_ the King?!” Suga does not answer, but the corners of his lips twitch up cheekily, slyly. Daichi sighs, but even he can’t be angry.

This Kingdom, all the people within it, and those in the castle, will be better off with Suga at the helm. Daichi suddenly remembers that it was only weeks earlier the Aobajousai King had died without warning, leaving the Kingdom to his more capable son.

“Was Oikawa involved in this…?”

“No, but my dear friend did give me some… Inspiration~.” Snickering under his breath, Daichi steps back to allow Suga to finish his meal, as the doctor overlooks the King’s condition. Except it’s not the official doctor, who is currently away on business, but the student, Narita.

Ah, so Suga had planned it _this_ well.

Narita presses his fingers to where a pulse should be, and then shakes his head, incredibly good at acting solemn. Suga fakes a sigh, and pushes himself from his chair, waving a hand for Daichi to follow him. He doesn’t even glance at the body slumped over the table, instead walking to the doors leading out of the dining hall. He pauses in the doorway.

“His Majesty has perished. It seems his greed has killed him.”

The Kingdom celebrates overnight, and for the first time, Daichi and Suga lay side by side, sharing gentle and sweet affections, without fear of being caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment!!!  
> Your comments keep me fuelled and encouraged to write more fics!!!


End file.
